


On The Shores Of The Sea

by Liadt



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, tolkien100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Sam's friend has left.





	On The Shores Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tolkien100 challenge 'upon this hither shore'.

The wind filled the sails of the ship. As it sailed off, Sam felt there was an invisible line attached to the boat pulling at his heart, although a part of his heart had already gone. 

Sam had vowed to protect Frodo and failed. He hadn't counted for the influence of the ring on Frodo. There was nothing he could have done, but it grieved him how it had affected his friend. Merry and Pippin's presence heartened him. It helped him that there were others close to hand who understood and valued Frodo. Standing silent, their tears spoke for them.


End file.
